


A Very Serious Competition

by luceluceluceluce



Series: Roosterteeth Drabbles- LLLLLETS FILL PROMPTS [2]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Orgasm Denial, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-23
Updated: 2013-08-23
Packaged: 2017-12-24 10:28:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/938894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luceluceluceluce/pseuds/luceluceluceluce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From a tumblr prompt:<br/>"Rayvin? Gavin keeps bothering Ray and Michael? And he gets punished."</p><p>Gavin is terrible at video games, but surprisingly good at other things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Very Serious Competition

“Jesus christ, Gavin, stop it. This is a serious tournament.”

Michael’s glare did nothing to deter Gavin, who was currently lying along the back of the couch in a way that allowed him to knee Ray in the back while simultaneously resting his (painfully sharp) chin on top of Michael’s head.

“But I’m booooored,” Gavin whined, his voice a bit slurred from the alcohol.

“Not your fault you lost in the very first round,” Ray pointed out, as he used Jigglypuff to punch Michael off the stage.

“Fuck you, Ray,” was Michael’s response. The fact that he and Gavin had finished off two six-packs of beer between them, while Ray didn’t drink, certainly wasn’t helping his gaming abilities.

“One more round till I win,” Ray reminded with a grin, loading up a new round. Michael flipped him off.

Gavin chose that moment to slide down off the top of the couch, landing in a gangly pile behind Michael and Ray. The two shifted in unison to give him room to lie behind them. Gavin huffed at their continued lack of attention.

Michael chose Ness as Ray chose the Ice Climbers, and they loaded up their stage. Michael felt Gavin wriggling around uselessly behind him, but pointedly ignored it. This was his glory on the line.

The match began poorly. Michael shouted wordlessly in frustration as Ray hit him again and again. “God fucking dammit, Ray! Get those icy-ass motherfuckers outta here-”

“Michael!” Gavin said suddenly, catching Michael so off-guard he fumbled his controller.

“Shut the fuck up, Gavin, I’m focusing here,” he snapped. Ray let out a whoop from the other side of the couch as Ness tumbled off the edge of the screen. Michael growled with wordless rage.

Gavin, thankfully, shut his mouth, but not even a minute had passed before Michael felt arms curling around his waist. He was suddenly being held in some sort of cross between a possessive bear hug and a Heimlich maneuver, and he wasn’t sure what to think. Thankfully, he was quickly distracted by Ray continuing to kick his ass.

“Fuck you, Ray! God!” Michael mashed uselessly at the buttons. “I can’t fuckin’- this is fucking impossible, you piece of shit!”

Dimly, Michael was aware of Gavin’s hands sliding up his ribs, sensed the sharp intake of anticipation Gavin gave. Somewhere, deep in the back of his mind, Michael had a split-second of pure, awful clarity.

“Gavin, don’t you fucking dare-”

“TICKLE TIME, MICHAEL,” Gavin screamed, and attacked.

They fell forward off the couch in a tangled mess of limbs and shrieking voices, Gavin narrowly avoiding cracking his head against the coffee table.

“I’M GOING TO MURDER YOU,” Michael was screaming, in between helpless squeals of laughter and gasps. “I’M GOING TO SMOTHER YOU IN YOUR SLEEP, YOU- FUCK- FUCK YOU, I HATE YOU, GAVIN-”

Gavin was screaming too, mostly wordless squeals of delight and possibly horror, as he did his best to pin down Michael with his knees while tickling at his armpits with both hands. Michael flailed violently in a desperate attempt to flip them over, but the tight space made it difficult. Michael mostly only succeeded in bashing his knee into the leg of the coffee table.

Ray, his eyes carefully fixed on the screen, knocked Ness off the screen yet again, and the “GAME SET” text appeared.

“I win,” he called, barely audible over Michael and Gavin’s flailing. “So… whenever you two are finished having sex on the rug, Michael, you owe me lunch for a week.”

At that moment there was a loud thud as Michael finally succeeded in flipping Gavin onto his back. He sat victoriously on Gavin’s stomach, pinning both arms to the ground. “Yeah, you British fuck, you try and move,” Michael growled, as Gavin hooted and squirmed beneath him.

All three boys seemed to realize how odd the situation was at the same moment. Suddenly, the silence in the room became heavy and awkward. Michael, predictably, was the first to break the silence.

“You made me lose, you fuckhead!” He looked almost ready to punch Gavin for real, and Gavin flinched. Instead, though, Michael turned to glower at Ray. “I hate you.”

Ray shrugged. “I thought it’d be a shame to interrupt, yanno, whatever you two were doing down there.”

Michael scowled. “Next time we do this, we aren’t bringing him along.” He jabbed his thumb viciously in Gavin’s direction.

“I was just trying to help, Michael,” Gavin replied, and giggled drunkenly. Michael considered punching him again. He leaned over Gavin to get a better grip on his shoulders, shifting his weight in order to pin him more securely.

Gavin took advantage of Michael’s momentary unsteadiness, and lurched upward. Michael, caught off balance, fell forward- and then their lips were mashed together in something that could almost be described as a kiss.

Gavin tasted like beer and cheap pizza, and when Michael opened his mouth Gavin slid his tongue inside. Michael’s grip went slack in surprise, and Gavin wiggled one of his arms free in order to wrap it around the back of Michael’s neck and pull him closer. Michael kissed back automatically and pushed forward more, until he felt Gavin’s head bump against the floorboards. At some point one of his hands had moved from Gavin’s shoulder to his hair, and when he pulled Gavin gave a tiny gasp-

“I, uh. I can leave, if you two are gonna… do a thing.”

Michael sat up so fast that Gavin yelped. “Shit. Ray, I didn’t-”

“No, really, uh.” Ray waved his hands in the general direction of the door. “It isn’t a problem, but, yanno, it’s a little weird sitting on the couch while you guys-”

“Ray,” Gavin said, and his voice was lower than Michael had ever heard it and shit, did he have a boner- “Ray, c’mere.”

Ray raised a concerned eyebrow but obligingly leaned in. Gavin sat up as much as he could considering Michael was still sitting on his stomach, cupped Ray’s head in one hand, and kissed him.

For a moment, Ray looked genuinely terrified, and Michael prepared himself to break up any confused argument that would surely come next. But then Ray closed his eyes and kissed back, a little awkwardly, and then suddenly Michael was watching two of his best friends make out.

Yeah. That was definitely a boner. Michael thought about his life choices for a moment.

Ray was the one who finally pulled away. “So, this position isn’t even close to comfortable,” he admitted.

With sudden confidence, Michael stood, hauling Gavin up along with him. “Move your ass, Ray,” he instructed, and then promptly pushed Gavin down onto the sofa. Gavin allowed himself to be tossed around willingly enough, like some sort of slightly drunken, extremely giddy ragdoll, and lay sprawled on the couch as both Michael and Ray stared down at him.

“It’s his fault I lost,” Michael told Ray. This likely wasn’t true, but it helped things somehow.

“Definitely,” Ray agreed.

“That’s a lie, Michael,” Gavin called. Both Michael and Ray ignored him.

“Payback?” Ray asked.

“Payback,” Michael agreed.

Those words were the trigger, and in unison, Ray and Michael sprang into action. Ray reached down and took both Gavin’s wrists, keeping them held tightly above his head. Michael moved to straddle Gavin, and blinked slightly at the feeling of Gavin’s erection- at least he wasn’t the only one.

“What’re you doing?” Gavin asked, his face flushed and a bit panicked. “Michael- oh.”

Michael ground his hips down, and he felt Gavin twitch. “Ray,” he said quietly. “Cover Gavin’s mouth.”

Ray adjusted himself so he could hold both of Gavin’s wrists with one hand, cupping the other over Gavin’s mouth and chin. A split-second later, he yelped and drew his hand away. “Don’t bite me, you dick.”

Gavin grinned toothily, although that was cut off when Michael tugged at Gavin’s dick through his jeans. “Ah, Michael…”

“Shut the hell up,” Michael muttered. It was more automatic than anything, but when Ray returned his hand to it’s place, Gavin let it stay.

Michael pushed Gavin’s shirt up to his armpits, revealing a surprisingly hairy chest, and then promptly went to work undoing Gavin’s jeans. Gavin lifted his hips to help Michael pull them down past his ass, and Michael blinked as the outline of Gavin’s dick became visible through his boxers. Michael suddenly became aware of Ray’s eyes on him.

“Uh,” Ray half-whispered, “what are we doing, exactly?”

“No idea,” Michael hissed back, and then pulled down Gavin’s boxers.

Gavin’s gasp was muffled by Ray’s hand, but Michael could still hear the way his breaths picked up as he reached down to stroke along Gavin’s length. Gavin’s hips bucked up almost immediately, and Michael pressed them firmly back down with his free hand. He continued stroking, slow, watching Gavin’s face closely. His cheeks were more flushed than Michael had ever seen them, his eyes half-lidded and flicking between Michael and Ray. Michael stroked faster, and Gavin’s eyes fluttered entirely shut.

“Hey, uh.” Ray’s voice sounded coarse. “Gavin. Have you ever been with dudes before?”

A slight pause, and then Gavin nodded. Ray swallowed.

“Have you ever… given a blowjob before?”

Another pause. Another nod.

Ray looked up and met Michael’s eyes again. “So… I won the tournament. Michael has to buy me lunch for a week, so I think it’s only fair, all things considered, if you blow me.”

Gavin’s eyes widened, and flicked to Michael as if for approval.

“Do it, Michael agreed. He shifted his weight so Gavin could move. “Uh, turn over.”

Gavin obliged, and suddenly Michael was staring at the curve of his shoulders, his spine, and his bare ass. There was a moment of fumbling as Ray undid his jeans, and then Gavin lowered his head. Michael watched- he could barely see what was happening from his angle, but after a moment, Gavin’s head began to bob. Ray bit his lip.

“Shit.”

Michael stared as Gavin began to bob steadily faster and Ray’s head dropped back, his fingers tangling into Gavin’s hair. “Oh, fuck.”

Michael was so hard it hurt, his jeans far too tight. Almost without thinking, he undid them, moving so that he could stroke himself. Gavin’s head was bobbing quickly, his hands working in tandem, and Ray’s breaths were becoming ragged. Several long moments passed, in which the only sounds were Ray’s increasingly heavy breaths, and then his fingers fisted tightly into Gavin’s hair. “Shit, shit, fuck, Gav-”

Michael watched as Ray bent forward, his mouth open but silent, and Gavin’s head slowly continued to bob. It was another long moment before Ray’s shoulders finally slumped down, and Gavin slowly lifted his head.

“Holy shit,” Ray muttered, staring in awe at Gavin. Gavin grinned back up at him.

“I’m good at it, ain’t I?”

Michael had to swallow twice before he could summon the ability to talk. “How the hell do you even do that? I thought you gagged at fucking everything.”

“I don’t put all of it in my mouth,” Gavin countered. “It’s easier after I’ve had a few bevs.”

Michael smirked and glanced back over at Ray, who was slumped quietly against the couch, petting Gavin’s head almost absentmindedly. “Congratu-fucking-lations, Ray,” Michael snarked. “Not only do I buy you lunch, you get fucking blown, too?”

Ray smiled lazily and shrugged. “What can I say? S’good to be the winner.”

Michael rolled his eyes, and it was only then that he became aware of the fact that he was still sporting a raging boner and that his pants were undone, hand hovering above his boxers. Ray didn’t seem to notice, or care, but Gavin was staring at him.

It didn’t even take conscious thought- in a moment, Michael was on top of Gavin, kissing him. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he knew that Gavin had just blown Ray, and that should bother him, but somehow he couldn’t bring himself to care. All he could think about was how Gavin gasped when his lower lip was bitten, and how Gavin’s hands had mysteriously migrated to Michael’s ass.

Michael thrust forward, his hips lining up automatically with Gavin’s. There was nothing but the thin fabric of Michael’s boxers between them, and Michael could feel the feverish warmth of Gavin’s skin. He thrust again, and this time Gavin returned the favor, and then they were rocking in a kind of messy rhythm.

The rhythm sped up quickly, and Michael pressed his face into Gavin’s neck, sucking hard at the bare skin as Gavin gasped in his ear.

“Ah, ah, Michael-”

Michael pulled away suddenly, and Gavin gave a small cry of disappointment. “What was that? I was bloody close-”

“Shut up,” Michael said, more than a bit out of breath. He took Gavin’s hand and maneuvered it so that it was around his dick. Gavin took hold and stroked, and Michael sighed. “Yeah. Good.”

Gavin pulled Michael’s boxers down so that he could get a better hold, and then began to pump, as Michael sat straddled on his hips. Michael rocked forward automatically, and felt Gavin’s hips twitch up, desperate for any bit of friction. “Faster,” Michael hissed, and Gavin obeyed, pumping quickly.

It didn’t take long, and Michael gasped as he felt himself fall over the edge, spilling over Gavin’s hand and chest. Gavin didn’t stop pumping until Michael batted his hand away, oversensitive.

“Holy shit,” he murmured, as he allowed himself to fall back against the arm of the couch.

“I know, right?” Ray deadpanned, and Michael jumped. He’d almost entirely forgotten that Ray was even there. “You kind of made a mess on Gavin.”

Michael glanced down. Gavin still lay sprawled across the couch, looking far more lewd than Michael was prepared for.

“Uh. Right.” He groped toward the box of tissues on his coffee table and tossed them at Gavin’s face.

“No help?” Gavin whined, letting the tissue box bounce off of his head. Michael just rolled his eyes and rebuttoned his jeans. Gavin sighed theatrically, but dabbed at himself willingly enough.

“Right, so,” Gavin said at last, as he tossed the last of the tissues toward the trash. “Uh, my turn, right?”

Michael shared a glance with Ray. “Actually,” he said, letting a slow grin spread across his face. “You did lose the tournament.”

“And made Michael lose,” Ray added.

“I don’t think you really deserve any help,” Michael agreed. “In fact, it’s late, I think I’m gonna head to bed. You wanna crash here, Ray?”

“Why not. I call dibs on the couch.”

“What?” Gavin yelped. “That’s… that’s not fair, you can’t just- c’mon, Michael- my little Michael, you wouldn’t-”

“Night, boys,” Michael said as he stood, heading off in the direction of his bedroom.

“Yeah, night. Get off my couch, Gav, I gotta sleep here.”

Gavin groaned miserably and slid onto the floor, a boneless pile of dejection. “I hate you. I hate you both. You’re evil.”

Michael just grinned as he closed his bedroom door behind him.

 

Almost an hour later, just as Michael was drifting off, he felt the sheets rustle.

“Michael,” Gavin stage-whispered. “Are you awake?”

“Now I fuckin’ am,” Michael muttered, but he turned toward Gavin anyway. “What?”

Gavin shuffled his way under the covers, instantly molding himself against Michael like some sort of extremely large, half-naked cat. “I had to take care of myself,” Gavin muttered bitterly, shuffling a bit to get comfortable. “S’not fair.”

Michael sighed, burying his face in the back of Gavin’s neck.

“Then you’d better get less shitty at Brawl. We’re having another tournament next week.”


End file.
